XMen: Bolt
by KatBlax
Summary: Once again, I suck at summaries, ladies and gentlemen but...yeah, there's this guy who is recruited to be the new X-Man and um...yeah. Check it out and leave a review please!


Chapter One  
  
The rain poured down hard that day. Inside Lipmont high school though, none of the students seemed to mind. They found their eyes wandering out the window, wishing they were outside in the rain, playing and just being kids, not inside learning about the quadratic formula.  
  
In the weight room, there was a small class of boys. Most of them were on the football team so they needed to stay in shape and workout as often and as much as they thought fit. The rest of them were mostly wimps who only worked out in hopes of gaining atleast some muscle on their small bodies. There was one boy who belonged to neither crowd. His hair was long, jet-black with matching eyes. They contrasted neatly against his chalk- white skin and just the lack of any type of tan seemed to block out the rest of his otherwise stunning facial features. His body hardly needed the workout as well. He had a defined six-pack, well-rounded biceps and a firm chest that only came to view during the quick shower directly after gym.  
  
His name was Donny Black. And he was not human.  
  
He stood up from his machine and wiped the back of his neck, slick with sweat. A heavy hand suddenly thwacked the back of his head and Donny fell to the ground on his stomach.  
  
"Hey there, Don Juan," came the mocking voice of a junior, Ricky Michaels. "Heard you been trying to make your way to my girlfriend. That true?"  
  
Donny wordlessly got to his feet, sent a sharp glare at Ricky and walked to the other end of the room.  
  
"What the hell you ignoring me for, Black?" Ricky said, following him. "You keep ignoring me and you're just begging for a black eye!"  
  
"Keep tooting your own horn and you'll get a machine on your back," Donny grumbled calmly. His voice was wonderfully raspy, a characteristic which brought many to the conclusion that he was a heavy smoker.  
  
Ricky laughed loudly. "Here that?" he shouted, addressing the entire class. "The scrawny-ass albino thinks he could whip my ass!"  
  
The whole class snickered and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you."  
  
"As if you could!" Ricky shouted loudly. "But from now on you stay away from my girlfriend, got that?"  
  
Donny raised an eyebrow. Frustrated that Donny wasn't even going to put up a fight and leave him standing their like an idiot, he slammed his fist hard into Donny's jaw. His head snapped back, then turned slowly back to Ricky and his eyes narrowed. He drew back his own fist and before anyone's mind could even grasp the situation, Ricky had gone flying into the doors, broken through them and tumbled head-long down the stairs. Donny blew his thick, black hair from his eyes and muttered, "Loser."  
  
Just as he looked up, he saw a thirty-pound barbell being hurled at him. It collided with his stomach, sending him, too, falling down the stairs. He landed in a heap, at the feet of a bruised and bleeding Ricky.  
  
"Freak," he sneered.  
  
"What?" Donny groaned, pulling himself upright to a sitting position. God, he hurt all over.  
  
"I saw what you were," Ricky snapped, giving Donny a sharp kick to the head. "Mutant."  
  
Donny's eyes narrowed again and he rose to his feet, ignoring the pain. He stepped towards Ricky, herding him outside into the rain. His eyes began to glow white and white sparks danced around his body.  
  
"Nice guessing," he muttered.  
  
Ricky's eyes widened and he turned to run away. A bolt of lightning hit the ground infront of him and he stopped in his tracks. He turned around, eyes wide, to face Donny.  
  
"Don't kill me," he pleaded.  
  
Rain dripped down across Donny's pale face, dark with emotion. His hair clung to his face and the water from the sky only increased the sparks. He reached out with a large hand and grabbed Ricky by the front of his shirt, bringing his face nose-to-nose with his own.  
  
"Here's what you're going to do, Ricky. If you survive this, and I mean if, you will go back and tell them that nothing happened. Make it up. Say you blacked out after you punched me and now don't remember a thing."  
  
"What are you going to me?" Ricky whispered.  
  
Donny reached a hand out, as though to stroke Ricky's face, then dropped it to his neck where he shot through several hundred powerful, but not quite deadly, volts of electricity. Ricky screamed and every hair on his body stood up in response. White-hot, stinging, biting pain filled every pore of his skin, every vein inside of him.  
  
A red beam of energy hit Donny's side, ripping open his skin. He immediately dropped Ricky and hissed in pain. The smell of burnt flesh oozed from it along with bright red blood. He looked up with his glowing white eyes to see who had done this, and saw a teenage boy with a strange visor and a blue and yellow leather uniform standing with his fingers on the visor's side. Next to him was a pretty teenage Goth girl in green and black leather. She was a brunette with white streaks framing her face and her lipstick was purple.  
  
Donny glared at them and clutched his side. Blood escaped through his fingers and ran down onto his arm.  
  
"Rogue, take him down," the boy said.  
  
The girl nodded and leapt into action, running for Donny. He sent several bolts of lightning at her, but each was blocked by a blast of red energy. Rogue tackled him to the ground, wrestled off a glove with her teeth and placed her hand firmly on Donny's cheek.  
  
A small amount of energy was drained from him, just enough to knock him unconscious.  
  
"C'mon," the boy said. "Let's bring him back to Xavier." 


End file.
